gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Newlywed Game
Bob Eubanks Versions: "From (the Chuck Barris stages in) Hollywood(, California), (the newlywed capital of the world)... (here come the newlyweds. Yes) it's THE ((ALL) NEW) NEWLYWED GAME! And now, let's meet our newlywed couples for today/And here are today's newlyweds. (Insert couples.) (Those are our newlyweds for today.) (And (now,)) here is (your host,) the star of The ((All) New) Newlywed Game, BOB EUBANKS!" 1974 Spiel: "(clip of past episode) You can always expect the unexpected on THE NEWLYWED GAME! And now, here's your host, the star of The Newlywed Game, BOB EUBANKS!" 1984 Spiel: "It's Valentine's Week on THE ALL NEW NEWLYWED GAME! And now, let's meet our newlywed couples for today. (Insert couples.) Those are our newlyweds for today. And here's your host, the star of The New Newlywed game, JIM LANGE!" '' ''1987-1988 Spiel: "Today, 4 unpredictable couples will be competing to win on THE (ALL) NEW NEWLYWED GAME! And now, here's the star of The (All) New Newlywed Game, BOB EUBANKS!" 1988-1989: "(Insert "Book of Love" song) And now, here's the star of The Newlywed Game, PAUL RODRIGUEZ!" GSN Spiel 1: "From New York, the newlywed capital of the world, here come the newlyweds. Now, let's meet today's couples. (Insert couples.) And now, your host of The Newlywed Game, (insert funny fact) CARNIE WILSON/SHERRI SHEPHERD!" GSN Spiel 2: "SHERRI SHEPHERD: (Insert funny fact.) Here come the newlyweds! (Insert couples.) Let's play THE NEWLYWED GAME! The long-running game show where unpredictable recently married couples (newlyweds) spill their guts (talk about themselves) in order to win a grand prize or a second honeymoon. Gameplay Best Known Rules Four newlyweds (sometimes three) all of whom were married under two years competed each day, and the game was played in two rounds. In each round, one member of each couple (all of the same sex) was isolated while the other members were asked questions about themselves, their hobbies, likes, dislikes, what they do, what they don't do, and maybe reveal a dirty little secret at times. Many of the questions focused on having sex or as familiarly known as "makin' whoopee". When the isolated spouses returned, they were asked the same questions, and the answers given by the first set of spouses were written on blue cards which were all placed flat on their laps or in front of them. Each time a couple matched their answers they earn points; but each time a couple don't match, they get no points and they would usually argue over their answers. Round 1 The wives were secluded off-stage while the husbands predicted what their wives will say when they come back. Each match was worth 5 points. Three questions were asked this round. Round 2 The husbands were secluded off-stage while the wives predicted what their husbands will say when they come back. Each match was worth 10 points. Three questions (later two) were asked this round, and after the second/third question, a bonus question was asked, and that question was worth 25 points. The maximum total score was 70 points (achieved on rare occasions). When the second round questions were reduced to two, the maximum total score was 60 points. ---- The couple with the most points won the game and from 1966-1989, they won a grand prize chosen just for them (in actuality, the couples had requested a certain prize and competed with other couples that had requested the same prize); starting in 1996, the grand prize was always a second honeymoon (a trip). Prior to the show, each of the day's couples predicted what their final total score would be. Whenever a tie occurred, the tied couples showed their predictions and the couple who was the closest without going over the actual final total won the game. If all of the tied couples' predictions exceed their final total, then the couple who was the closest was declared the winners. Most often there would be two way ties, less often there would be three way ties, very rarely there would be a four way tie. Format Changes When the show started, the gameplay was slightly different. The wives predicted what their husbands would say in round one, while in round two The husbands wives predicted what their wives would say in round two. Each round had four questions with the final question worth 35 points, for a maximum total of 95 points. In 1988, the couples no longer played for points, they played for cash. In round one each match was worth $25 (with that amount given at the start), and in round two only two questions were asked with each question worth $50. The bonus question was a betting question, for they could risk any or all of their current money total. A correct match added the wager while an incorrect match deducted the wager. The couple with the most money kept the cash (with a maximum of $400), and won the grand prize. When Paul Rodriguez took over as host in December of '88, the old scoring format returned, but the number of couples was reduced to three. 1996-1997 version When Gary Kroeger took over in Fall 1996 the show was overhauled with a new format. Round 1 Each spouse was shown a videotape of their mates who gave a statement mostly about their spouse. The tape was paused near the end which gave the spouse in control a chance predict how his/her mate completed the statement. Then the tape played again, and a correct answer earned 10 points. First the husbands tapes were shown & the wives took a guess, then it went the opposite direction. Round 2 Host Kroeger asked the couples a multiple-choice question in which one half of the couples had given answers in advance, and the other must guess what they chose. Each match again earns 10 points. First the wives predicted what their husbands said, then the process was reversed. Round 3 In this round before the show, either the wives or the husbands gave some very weird facts about themselves. Host Kroeger gave the facts to the other halves of the couples, whom were equipped with heart-shaped signs that say "That's My Wife/Man!" If they recognized that fact, all they had to do was to raise the sign which then lit up and yell out "THAT'S MY WIFE/MAN!" If correct, they win 10 points for their team, but if wrong they lose 10 points for the team. Only the first person to raise the sign can win or lose. Seven facts were played. Round 4 In this final round of the game, host Kroeger read a series of two choices (ex: Candy or Potato Chips, Rocket Scientist or Space Cadet, Ketchup or Mustard, etc.) and the wives held cards with one of the choices on it. Then the husbands chose one of the two things that most applies to them. Each match earns points, they were seven questions and each question was worth 10 points more than the previous question with the last question worth even more. *Question 1 - 10 points *Question 2 - 20 points *Question 3 - 30 points *Question 4 - 40 points *Question 5 - 50 points *Question 6 - 60 points *Question 7 - 100 points So 310 points were possible for any couple who can answer all seven questions correctly in this round. The couple with the most points wins the game and wins a second honeymoon trip. This format was mostly disliked by fans of the original show so the next year they switched it back to its original format and theme with original host Bob Eubanks back at the helm. 2009-current Version The current version with new host Carnie Wilson and sponsored by eHarmony.com was exactly the same as the classic format except three couples played the game, and a new bonus game was added featuring couples from the previous versions now dubbed "Goldyweds". Other differences were that the wives predicted first, and the husbands predicted second. The final question of the game was dubbed the eHarmony.com Compatibility Dimension Question; it wasn't played on shows where the couples that day met through eHarmony.com. Each round had three questions with the round one questions worth 5 points, the first two round two questions are worth 10 points, and the final question is worth 20 points, for maximum total of 55 points (achieved on a few occasions). The couple with the most points won the game, a second honeymoon, and the right to play the bonus round. The losing couples won constellation prizes. In the bonus round, the winning "Newlyweds" faced-off against the "Goldyweds". To start, the wives were asked five questions during the final commercial break. When the break was done, the husbands were asked those same questions while standing in front of the stage with their wives sitting in chairs in back with cards on their laps. Each question is worth an increasing point value starting with 1 and ending with 5. The couple with the most points won a bonus prize. If there's a tie at the end of the main game and/or bonus round, the classic Newlywed Game tie-breaker came into effect. Second Season Changes Though most of the format remained the same, there were a few changes to the show: *The Goldywed Game bonus round was eliminated. However, there are shows in which the Goldyweds played the game themselves for a second honeymoon of their own. *Process went back to the way it was (husbands predicted first, and wives went second). *The eHarmony Compatibility Dimension Question was no longer the last question of the game; plus, its score was the same as the first two questions of the 2nd round. The sponsor was dropped after season two. *The real final question was a two-part question where each match is worth 15 points; so there will be a possibility of adding 30 points to any couple's score. *With those changes, the new maximum total score is 75 points. *"Celebrity" couples play on occasion, with the winning team's charity winning $10,000. *Carnie Wilson left the show after the third season and was replaced by comedienne & The View co-hostess Sherri Shepherd. ---- Despite what many people think, not all couples' marriages ended in divorce. Several Newlywed Game couples (even the ones who lost) continued being together after their tapings. Announcers Scott Beach (1966) Johnny Jacobs (1966-1980) Tony McClay (1980) Rod Roddy (1984) Bob Hilton (1985-1987) Charlie O'Donnell (1988-1989) Ellen K. (1996-1997) John Cramer (1997-1999) Brad Aldous (2009) Randy West (2009-2010) Gary Kroeger (2010-2011) Music 1966-1980 - Lee Ringuette, Lyn Barris, Frank Jaffe 1984-1988 - Milton DeLugg 1988-1989 - "The Book of Love" by The Monotones 1996-1997 - Jim Latham 1997-1999 - Steve Kaplan, Barry Coffing, John Blaylock 2009-present - Lewis Flynn Inventors Nick Nicholson & Roger Muir Similar Shows *The Family Game/I Can't Believe You Said That! *He Said She Said/TattleTales *3's A Crowd/All New 3's a Crowd *Perfect Match (2) *I'm Telling! *Swaps *Burt Luddin's Love Buffet *Who Knows You Best? *Teammates Taglines "Thanks to all of our couples, and thanks to you; I'm Bob Eubanks. We'll see you next time; goodbye for now!" - Bob Eubanks (1977-80). "Remember, you don't have to be a Newlywed to act like one." - Jim Lange & Bob Eubanks (1984-1985). "Hey, we'll be back next time with three new couples who will be competing for that second honeymoon. And for more Newlywed fun, go to gsn.com/newlywed. Thank you & Good Night!" - Carnie Wilson (1st season) Links Josh Rebich's Newlywed Game Rules Page Rules for The Newlywed Game @ Loogslair.net Mike's Classic TV Games Site: The Newlywed Game Official Site of GSN's Newlywed Game YouTube Links A rare four way tie! Here are some YouTube videos of one couple who played The Newlywed Game and lived together & stayed together to tell about it. Video #1 Video #2 Video #3 Category:Adult Category:Relationship Category:Dating Category:Matching Category:ABC shows Category:Game Show Network shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Chuck Barris Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Shows currently in production Category:Long-Running Category:1966 premieres